Computing systems are currently in wide use. Some computing systems are local, in that they are used generally at a location where end users reside. Other computing systems are deployed in remote-server environments, such as in cloud computing architectures.
Some organizations use relatively large computing systems initially in an on-premise, or local architecture. However, it may be that such organizations wish to migrate data and other components of the computing system (either the entire on-premise computing system, or parts of it) to a remote server environment, such as to a cloud computing architecture.
The content to be migrated to the cloud can originate from various sources, and have different forms. Some migration systems in the cloud expose an application programming interface (or API) that is called, with content, for migration. In current systems, an API call needs to be made for each object to be migrated, and for each version or source.
Cloud migration systems also often serve a number of different organizations. When an organization is attempting to migrate a relatively large amount of data to the cloud, this can adversely affect the performance provided to other organizations. For instance, the data ingestion rate of the cloud migration system may be limited, so that when one organization makes a relatively large migration call, this can slow down the performance of the system for other organizations.
Further, data to be migrated is often loaded directly into the migration system. By way of example, a set of on-premise migration content can be generated, that may be relatively large. That set of content is then often uploaded directly into the migration system in the cloud. If the migration of any item of that particular set of content fails, then the entire set of content needs to be re-uploaded to the cloud-based migration system, from the on-premise system.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.